In My Arms
by XxxBerniexxX
Summary: A berena fanfiction: Serena isn't well since her daughter died, so she has taken some leave and Raf is on Keller for a couple of days. So Mr Hanssen sent for the cavalry but it's not quite what Bernie had in mind...
1. Chapter 1

~Bernie's POV~

"Right people, low on staff, so I'll be expecting you to be on fire. D'you get me?" I say as everybody nodded. Serena and Raf were off so that meant that it was just Morven, Flecher and me. But we could do it, we've done it in the past. As I grabbed a patients notes, Flech tapped me on the shoulder "Um Bern... I think we aren't alone today...", "Oh?" I turned round to find a women and Mr Valentine talking, looking around like they were lost, then Mr Hanssen walks in, I looked at Flech with big eyes "Oh, I've got a feeling that it's going to be one of those days", Flech laughed like a girl and then went to see a patient. I walked over and Mr Hanssen greated me and told me that Mr Valentine requested to come work on AAU during Mrs Cambell's absence and an old friend of mine wanted to help as she is back from the army and was looking for a job, "Mrs Dawson" I lifted my head up to Mr Hanssen like lightning, "Hello again Mrs Wolfe", I gave her a fake smile and Hanssen continued as I kept looking at Alex.

"So is that alright Mrs Wolfe?", I looked up and said "I'm sorry, can you repeat please?", "Mrs Dawson is on trial so I would much appreciate if for the first couple of day you could show her the ropes and if Dr Digby could guide Mr Valentine seen as he already know the hospital", "Um... Yes, yes sure..." I looked back Mr Valentine that smiled and Alex who smiled even more than Mr Valentine. "Right then, I'll leave you to get to work, I can see your busy, I won't keep you any longer." He has a little look round of AAU and then left. I called Morven and told her that she was in charge of showing the ropes to Mr Valentine, "Mr Hanssen's orders", she nodded and indicated to Mr Valentine to follower her. As they went off, I observed them for a couple of seconds, dreading what was about to come. I didn't even need to turn round and she was already on my shoulder "So where we starting?", "What are you doing here Alex?" I said as I turned round to face her this time with no smile... "Well Hanssen told you, I'm back from the army. For good now.", I wasn't convinced "Why, what happened? You loved the army", "Someone left... And I realised I couldn't live without them..." Alex said as she lowered her head. "Sorry" I looked at her at she must of felt my eyes on her because she lifted her head and looked into my eyes, I woke up from my little daydream and told her to follow me. So she did and I introduced her to her first patient, Mr Lincas. I gave her his notes and left her to it, I gave Lincas a little smile before I went to check on another patient.


	2. Chapter 2

_**By the way, this sorry is when Serena loses her daughter but she isn't going out with Bernie. Hope you like it x**_

~Bernie's POV~

When I finished with my patient I sprinted to the office as I saw Alex look for me, but of course I only thought of it after, the office is where I always am if I'm not on the ward, well apart from occasions when Serena and I go to the roof to talk and breath. As I guessed she walked in a couple of moments after my entrance into the office and looked at me while I pretended to be concentrated on the computer "Maybe try switching it on" I heard Serena's voice say in my head, my heart started to beet a little faster, no clue why, but like an idiot I still blushed, I could feel the heat rise... "Why are you blushing?"she asked, she mustn't of seen the computer not turn on properly or she either just didn't say anything. She turned round to face the ward and I quickly turned the computer on, she turned back around and said "Oh yes, I came here to tell you everything normal for now with Mr Lincas", "Oh good, how are his legs? He sometimes has bad circulation.","No complaints" was her reply. I started going through a couple of documents and folders, I then figured there were a couple of files missing and then noticed a massive stack of files and paperwork on Serena's desk, "Oh God..." I tried to mumble quietly under my breath but failed. "You need some help."," No I'm alright, thank you","It wasn't a question" she replied and look at the paperwork and then at me, our eyes met and she smiled, for some reason I couldn't look anywhere else and I just froze. Thankfully, she looked back at the papers, it gave me a chance to blink. "Paperwork was never your strong point " She said with a smile, interrupting my thoughts, "Of all the things you could of remembered about me, you remembered that" I couldn't help but joke and laugh, as she laughed she replied "Don't worry major, I've remembered everything about you". My laugh turned into a nervous smile, the door opened just at the right time, Mr Valentine came in and said something was wrong with Mr Lincas. Alex and I rushed over, I felt obliged to help in a way, "Mrs Wolfe! He needs to be in theatre!", said Alex, "Are you sure?" What a stupid question, I could see he needed to be in theatre! I looked up at Alex who looked questioned and then advanced to the bed quickly and called out for Fletcher to call theatre.

After 5 long hours trying to stop several bleeds, with a man we thought wasn't going to survive, I tell you several bleeds!

I arrived back in my office, forgetting the ten tone of paperwork I had to do... I fell into my chair, with lazy arms pulled myself back up so I was sitting comfortably. I noticed a scarf on Serena's coats stand and I got up and picked it up, wrapped it around my neck and it felt like she was enveloping me... I felt her presents all around, I loved it! I sat back down into the chair and took my favourite pen, Serena gave it to me the first time I started working here, I forgot my pens and she gave me one. It wasn't a fancy pen but it was from my best friend... Just as I started on the paperwork, the door opened again, Alex... "Back to the paperwork then?" She said as she entered with a smile, "Nice scarf, I didn't notice it before","Thanks" I didn't want to tell where it actually came from just in case she took me for a fool... I actually don't know why I'm thinking like this, I know her, or knew, so well and the only bad thing that she really did was come to Holby the first time although that was kind of my fault...


	3. Chapter 3

~Alex's POV~

My first day was...okay, I guess... Bernie didn't seem as happy as I was to see her but that just my Bernie I guess... She's changed quite a lot since she came back from the army, but she is still as rubbish in office as before, that's why we made a good team. She would of helped me with anything and same for me.

That person that left the army, it was her... I've missed her a great deal...

While I was thinking about, well her, I was getting wet under the rain on my way to work, I like hearing the rain. "Here"I turned round to find Bernie holding an umbrella over our heads, "Oh thank you" I smiled. "Had a good sleep?" she asked with a little smile, "Yes, thank you", before I could ask about herself she intervened "Good because today is going to be a little more busy, and I'm sorry for yesterday it's just...", "Don't worry about it" I told her with a smile and I placed one of my hands on her shoulder.

Arrived at the ward I told Bernie I'd be back in a minute, I needed to go get changed. when I came back out the ward was busing a lot more than yesterday! I went to see Fletch to ask where the boss (Bernie) was, he informed me Bernie was in theatre and that if I could go and help her. Seen as it was second day I didn't really know my way around yet so another nurse, Lou, showed me the way to theatre. As soon as I stepped I heard Bernie yell a little "Thank goodness your here, we've got a massive bleed and I can't get control.". I scrubbed in as fast as I could and helped her with the bleed.

Scrubbing out of theatre Bernie smile and thanked me, "Pleasure" I smiled back, "Right come on plenty more patients to see". I followed her until the ward and Fletch was sweating the poor lad. Bernie told him to have his break seen as we were back, Morven and Mr Valentine came over and asked if they could go on their break as well, so that meant a couple of nurses and us were left on the ward full of patients. Bernie turned round and took a tone of files and handed me some, "Together or ..?" she asked, "Lead the way major" I winked.


	4. Chapter 4

~Bernie's POV~

I had forgotten her face, her smile, her laugh...

A part of me is happy she is back, but I still don't feel exactly right but I think that's because I'm nervous. Serena is back in ten days and I have been to busy to go round to hers and clean her house, I haven't seen Jason for a while... Witch is weird because we normally take our breaks at the same time. I still am behind on paperwork, I just feel like a mess. And when Serena comes back that means Alex will leave... Why can't I have both?

Me and Alex have decided to have dinner on her last night, I'm hoping it's a while away but that Serena comes back soon because I miss my best friend...

I'm about to go on my break, what a relief!

I bought a coffee at the cafe and went on the roof. I sat myself down and started typing Serena a text:

"Hello Mrs Campbell, and how are you? I haven't heard from you, so I'm hoping everything is okay. AUU is on fire! Mr Valentine and Mrs Dawson (Alex) have came to our rescue, Mr Hanssen is floating around, I think he misses you. To be honest, we all do, I do. I can't wait for your return! I bet"

"Hello, sorry I didn't see you." I heard, I took my eyes off my screen and lifted my head up to see Dom with a forced smile. He came closer and asked me if he could sit next to me, to which i agreed, of course. "The driving you mad on Keller?" I asked with a smile, this time he didn't fake it, he smiled, and laughed a little. "How did you guess?", I raised one of my eyebrows while giving a cheeky smile. "What's up Dom?" I asked when I saw him lower his head and I just placed my hand on his shoulder "The sky", he replied with a laugh, "Ah" for some reason I laughed my head off, must of needed to let go... I finally calmed down and said "No, seriously, what's wrong?"I was still giggling a bit, "I miss him...", "Who?" I replied like an idiot, "Arthur!", "Ah! Yes sorry..." I was a little relieved that he didn't say Isaac...

As Dom left, I checked mu phone for the time, I had five minutes left. I calculated in my head, it takes me two minutes to get back down to AAU, I've got 3 minutes to finish my text. Well 2 now...

"...I bet your in the middle of nowhere sipping shiraz while listening to your music. Everyone is exited about your return, jumping up and down we are! Right I better get back to my shift, speak soon Serena, Bernie~x"

I looked at the time on my phone, already 3 minutes late... I ran back down to AAU, it was calm as anything! Fletch was doing bloods on a patient, Morven was at the computers with Mr Valentine, they were laughing quietly and Alex, well Alex was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't going to look up on her, in the army she was a good surgeon and I don't think things would have changed over night. I walked over to the office. Opened the door, and then fell down on my bum.


	5. Chapter 5 Part One

~Alex's POV~  
I saw Bernie go for her break before so I thought it would of been nice of me if I finished her paperwork for her. At least it would give me something to do... Not that it's boring looking after my patients, I already have and that is why I want to do her paperwork... (I'm going to stop, digging myself a bigger hole).

I had nearly finished in the office when the door opened and startled me a little but when I saw Bernie, it looked like she was about to have a panic attack. She feel on the floor and got back up as soon as she touched the floor.  
-What on earth are you doing? She said as she closed the door behind her.  
-Just trying to help... I replied with a nervous smile.  
She came over to the desk and looked at Serena's "old" desk.

-Have you cleaned Serena's desk or something?

-Just a couple of papers that were lying about...

Here face! Her stare moved from Serena's desk to my face in a flash and gave me, what looked like, a death stare.

-Can you please leave?... Her gaze landed on Serena's desk again.

-Sure, got patients to see anyway...

I left the office that was now filled with tension... i had really put my foot in it this time...

~Bernie's POV~

"How dare she? Touch my Serena's things? Well paperwork... But it's still "her things"!" I thought to myself.

My eyes were still glued on Serena's freshly cleaned desk. I went over and sat myself in her chair, and started daydreaming...

~Bernie's Daydream~

Serena and I had just entered the office full of giggles after Raf and Fletch making us laugh with their stupid jokes. Serena was just about to sit down until I pulled her chair away and sat in it myself.

-Do you mind Wolfe?

-No, I don't actually... I smirked at her at then pretended to sleep. I didn't hear her for a couple of seconds and then I felt her breath on my face. I opened my eyes and found her somehow balancing, not touching me by 2 cm. Her gorgeous eyes melted mine before she whispered:

-Surprise!

I raised an eyebrow, puzzled. She smiled even more than she was at the time and looked down to look at the rest of my body, took a second, looked back in my eyes and as I went to sit back in the chair she started tickling me!

-Stop! Stop! Please!

I couldn't stop laughing, I didn't care if anyone walked by the office or actually came in... She didn't stop until she saw I couldn't breath because I was laughing so hard.

-Pheww... She said breathless, she stood back up properly.

-Like a little kid... She smirked.

-I'll get my revenge... I tried through my giggles.

-But you still won't give me my chair back?

-Oh come here you little baby... I grabbed her arm, swung her around and she fell on my lap.

-Oh! She yelled a little as she fell, did I hurt you? She said as I put my head on her shoulder.

-Don't be silly women, well girl...

-What's that suppose to mean? She turned to face me.

-You have a little girl's laugh... I tried to say seriously.

-Do I?

-Proof...

I got my revenge and tickled her back. After we finished we had swopped positions and I was on her.

-Thank you Bernie...

-For what honey?

-Being my friend.

-What do you mean? How can someone resist the Campbell charm?

-Oh you flirt! No I'm being serious...

-Well I'm honoured that you consider me as your friend, I turned my head a little and she kissed me on the neck at the same time.

-Sorry... She said looking down, that was meant for your cheek, but you just had to move you wriggler. She then said as she looked at me with a smile.

My eyes had looked onto hers, I couldn't see anything else, only her. Her smile soon faded as she saw I wasn't smiling at her. And I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her neck back.

~End of Daydream~

Alex ran into my office,

-Sorry, need your assistance in theatre...

-Right, on my way. I replied with a smile.

I moved Serena's computer mouse and found a selfie of us on her lock screen that I didn't even know she still had. It made me smile but I had to up and go... "Why couldn't that daydream be real?" I thought to myself on my way out...


	6. Chapter 5 Part Two

Out of theatre I had checked my phone and saw I had a text from Serena and then I noticed Alex had just got out of theatre as well.

-Good job in there and sorry about...

-It's fine, she replied, and thank you.

-Wanna go for a drink at Albies later? I said, trying to make an effort.

-Maybe not tonight, but thanks... She was upset I knew it...

-Okay... Right... I better get back to it then. I said as I left her in the hallway alone, I just walked away. Again.

After visiting all my patients, I went back to the office because I still hadn't read the text Serena had sent me:

 _"Hello Bern,_

 _Glad to hear everything is in good order and that you've got back up. But not to worry I'll be back soon, I hope you've kept my desk in fine order! ;) I hope your okay, I do really miss you, it's boring here without my army medic. I'll be glad to be back._

 _Lots of love, Campbell x_

 _PS: I'm expecting shiraz when I get back x"_

After that my eyes started watering, it was like a bubble of glitter (and shiraz) had exploded over my head and made me the luckiest women alive for those 5 minutes.  
And then suddenly Alex opened the office door very harshly:

-Right, the bloods you were wanting me to chase up...

-Jesus! Alex! Knock next time!

-Sorry... Her glaze landed on my eyes and I felt like it was an envelope, usually Serena give me that look when I'm sad or confused... Have you been crying?

-What no! I said, discretely trying to wipe a tear to stop it from rolling down my cheek.

-Bernie, what's up? She came closer with her eyes, for some reason, melting my heart making me wanting to cry even more. She hugged me, it wasn't as good as one of Serena's hugs but she wasn't here so I had to settle for this. I put my arms around her and I couldn't hear any noise coming from AAU, I could only hear her breathing and both of our hearts beating at the unison. One of hands settled it self on the back of my neck, she pulled back to stare into my eyes again and then looked at my hair with a smile:

-I've never known anyone with better looking hair than you.

Her eyes fell back on mine. And she got closer...


	7. Chapter 6

~Bernie's POV~

And she got closer...

-You should try closing the blinds when you try to make a move on one of your bosses.  
Alex and I both jumped back, that's when I noticed Serena leaning on the door case:  
-Serena! I didn't see you there! I said maybe a little to loud.  
-But we did... And so did all of AAU... Morven said as she went past the office closely followed by Oliver who had a glance of us with a rather disappointing look.  
I looked at them as they went past, I was a little confused.  
-I thought you weren't supposed to be back until a couple of days yet... I said trying to forget Morven's statement.  
-Hanssen called, asked how I was and he said activities were taking place that I could maybe stop before they got out of hand and besides, thought it would of been a good idea to surprise you.  
These words were coming out but Serena's eyes did not leave Alex and her face stayed as straight as a stick. I turned round because I thought AAU was rather quiet, and saw everybody staring at us in the office.  
-I better leave you to it... I'll maybe see you later.  
-Oh, Alex? Serena jumped in before Alex was to far away. While I'm here you will always knock before entering and if the blinds are down don't even bother knocking, just go away.

I have a tiny feeling the next couple of days are going to be hell because I don't think Serena is going to go easy on Alex...

~Alex's POV~

I walked out of the office mortified, Serena eyeballing me didn't help... I don't know what came over me, one minute I was angry with her and the other seconds away from kissing her... I must really be desperate...  
Out on AAU everyone was staring at me as I came out of the office, never been so embarrassed...  
I went to the staff room head down got my purse and went to buy a coffee.  
I managed to get up on the roof without _everyone_ staring at me...

~Serena's POV~

-Aren't you going to go after her? I said, raining and eyebrow.  
She looked really confused, I was to be honest. I can't believe she would of done that to me... I thought she hated Alex... I thought she liked... Never mind, that could never be possible anyway.  
-Why are you back Serena?  
-I've already told you Bernie...  
-No, I want the real explanation. I know Hanssen is mysterious if that's the right word but Alex and I have been biting each other head off until a couple of minutes ago... I'm going to go find Alex and she if she's alright, that wasn't one of your best moves...  
I knew it! I could see through her message! The way she wrote Alex's name...

Am I?.. Jealous?


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, seen as we are all I'm guessing really upset by Bernie's departure last night I thought I'll give you another chapter so that we still have some of her... 3 Hope you like it x**

~Bernie's POV~

It's been 5 minutes now that I've been looking all over the hospital, and still no sign of Alex. I hope she doesn't feel to bad... What came over Serena? It's none of her business, and if she was trying to look out for me, I'm a grown woman! I can make my own decisions!

Actually, what was Alex thinking? Or was it I? Did I give her false signals?

I went up on the roof and found Alex leaning on the banister.

-I'm sorry... I said softly as I approached her.

She turned round, she had a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, and her eyes were red. Crying. Oh no. What have I done? Alex only cries when her heart breaks.

-Alex? What's wrong?

-Oh nothing, I'm all right. I was about to do what you normally do, run. She gave me a nervous giggle and turned her head back to where ever she staring at before.

-Don't take it badly...

-Hum? She replied.

-What happened in there, I mean...

-It's fine. She interrupted.

-I'm still sorry...

-I'm not used to you apologizing. She giggled a little.

-Yeah your humor has not changed one bit. Both of our giggles turned into laughs even though what we were telling each other wasn't that funny...

-Right, I'm going to get a coffee and then I'm going to brave AAU, you going to join me? I asked as I saw her hair slightly blowing in the wind.

-I've finished my shift, and I think now I'm definitely not welcome to AAU... Besides I think Serena all want to catch up... Do me one favor though?

-Sure, I smiled.

-Don't be mad at Serena, it's understandable...

-Is it? I said a little surprised.

-Well yeah... I mean I didn't know that she liked you when I made the move on you but after that I definitely know now though so don't...

-What? I didn't know what was coming over me. Anger. Sadness. Jealousy? I don't know but I didn't like it... Who said that?

-Nobody needed to tell me, you could see it Bernie! Please don't tell me you didn't.

I starred at her, I was in shock...

The rest of my shift I spent in theatre, away from Serena and the others...

All was going well until I needed help... To be more precise, Serena's help... I asked someone to page her and she came instantly.

-What's wrong? Serena asked.

I tried not to make eye contact for some reason and told her the situation.

-Don't worry, she replied, it's all going to be fine. To say normally you're the one that has to reassure me. She laughed. The other nurses in theatre just kept quiet until the anesthetist warned us about his heart rate lowering.

Serena was dropping in sweat, still attractive though...

What was that thought? Oh no... Please no... I didn't and don't love Serena! Impossible!

-Bernie! She brought me out of my thoughts with her big beautiful brown chocolaty eyes... A little help please!

I looked inside the body, there was obviously and bleed, I saw it!

-Serena! Don't move! I've got it!

The patient survived thankfully... Serena and I were now washing our hands when she tried being humorous:

-Girl power eh? Always the best. She winked.

-If you say so yeah...

-Look Bernie, I'm sorry... I know it wasn't the best way of coming back but... She just stopped! How could she just stop?

-But?

-I don't know...

Oh for goodness sake! You don't know?

-See you in a bit... I turned round, I heard her call my name but I just ignored her... I know now what Marcus used to say about when I had a gob on, I smiled to myself.

End of my shift, I went in the locker room and got changed, I was just about to go out when Fletch came crashing in with Raf, laughing at what ever as usual. It made me smile, after all of what both of them have been through they now laugh their heads off every single day I see them.

-Oi, oi boys!

-All right Mrs. Wolfe? They replied in unison.

-I've finished my shift, Bernie is fine now, and I winked back at them.

-So… Fletch gave a cheeky look at Raf then asked me: Where you off to tonight then? Made your choice yet?

-Yes actually.

-Oh really? Raf replied instantly.

-Yes I'm going to go home and I've decided that I'm going to finish that whisky bottle I have, I smirked.

-No! Surely not! Leave that for another day! Come with us! Fletch replied rather nicely.

-Thank you boys but as you know I have some thinking to do and I prefer to be home alone, I smiled to them both nicely.

I got outside and lighted a well earned fag.


	9. Chapter 8

~Bernie'POV~

Once I had light my cigarette I spotted a free bench on the opposite side of the exit and sat down. I stargazed a little until a familiar voice interrupted me.

-Evening. I heard about what happened. It was Dom.

-News really does travel quick it was only a couple of hours ago, I tried to laugh it off but it was still embarrassing to hear that everyone knew.

-Are you okay though? Dom asked with a gentle smile.

-Yes of course, what about you?

-Mrs. Wolfe…

-Bernie, please.

-Bernie, tell me the truth how do you really feel?

-Honestly? Awful. I don't want to hurt either of them… I lowered my head.

-I understand… He put a hand on my back and stroked my back with his thumb. I smile; it made me feel better, reminded me of her…

I'll give you some advice, because I know from experience that this isn't your specialty… We both laughed, he the proceeded: Do a list for them both, what you like about them and dislike. And if that doesn't help, just simply follow your heart, after all that's what you will love that person with. He got up and smiled at me. Go home and have a think alone, if you do need any help, I'm only a phone call away. I got up gave him a hug and as he went wherever I got in my car and got myself home.

I got myself a shower to see if it would help, not really… There was only one thing for it, that bottle. I ran down stairs in my underwear, and opened my cupboard to my gorgeous alcohol. I got a glass and filled it up. And it didn't stop through out the night; loud music playing joined it.

The doorbell interrupted me. Not thinking I answered it still in my underwear, I tell you know I don't think Serena's jaw could of fallen any lower. Her eyes wide open she tried to mumble a couple of words, I didn't quite understand but I didn't really care. The cold air had gone straight to my head and as soon as I opened my mouth to speak I passed out. I woke up, must of only been a couple of moments later because I was on the couch with a blanket wrapped around me but Serena was still there with a small smile on her face when she say I was coming round again. I slowly started to get up when she told me to stay there for a little longer, that's when I noticed her hand move from my hair.

-Put it back, I liked it. She understood and placed it back on the back of my head in the middle of all my curls.

I started falling asleep and she told me not to:

-Wouldn't be the most comfortable and you'll end up felling even worse then what your going to.

She slid her two arms under my body, waited a little to see if I objected but I wasn't complaining. She lifted me and I wrapped my arms around her neck, I heard her breathing shake. She brought me all the way to my bedroom, thankfully unlike where she lived I didn't have as many rooms; she didn't have any problem finding my bedroom. She gracefully tucked me in bed and started to leave.

-No!

She turned round and looked at me a little scarred.

-Stay with me a little longer?

She nodded and joined me in bed. I rested my head on her chest and breathed in a heavy dowse of her perfume.

-I've missed you. I told her as I place a hand on her stomach.

-I've missed you too Bern. She whispered, I smile; I had the feeling she was as well and kept breathing in her perfume until I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

~Bernie's POV~

I woke up with a banging headache. Serena had left, she had an early shift. I rolled over and saw a note with a glass of... well something. The note read:

"Morning Major! Get this down you, my grandmothers recipe, taste disgusting but works a treat! See you in work later, S x"

I smiled.

I arrived in work a couple of hours before lunch time, my shift started at half ten. As soon as I arrived Fletch needed me to look at patience for him, Raf needed advice, Morven and Ollie were talking to a patient, and apparently Jasmine, Alex and Serena were all in theatre together. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

I did my best to sort everything out, I had a word with Morven and Ollie to see whether Ollie was ready to get cracking on his own because we really needed to move faster and two doctors on one cases at a time was just to slow.

We were able to get a move on, I discharge a couple of patients, but as soon as the bed were changed another patient arrived. We soon got on top of it though. After 2 hours Jasmine, Alex and Serena made themselves back to AAU, Serena looked a little shocked to see AAU this busy, she came over:

-Where do you need me Mrs Wolfe? I could of hugged her.

-Right here, I handed her a couple of files, bed 2 Mrs Jones...

-What? Alex asked looked shocked.

-Mrs Jones on bed 2... I repeated.

Alex rushed over and I raised an eyebrow. Serena and I just observed and then went over.

-You know each other? Serena asked as she opened a file.

-Yes, but I don't want to see her. Mrs Jones said.

-Come on Sam, please... A tear rolled from Alex's eye.

-Surprised you don't recognise me either Bernie. She continued ignoring Alex even though you could see she was hurt that Alex was crying.

I looked up at her confused. Serena stayed silent and observed, I could feel her eyes on me.

-Who thought that Major Wolfe would have preferred to work in a hospital than next to me in Afghanistan, eh?

-Jo?

-I thought you would of never remembered now, um... The patient turned to Serena. Are you Mrs Campbell then?

-Yes... Serena said with a deeps hesitant voice.

-I wish for you to treat me please, and I don't want to speak or even see these two.

Serena looked at Bernie with big eyes and both Bernie and Alex were staring at this women.

-Alright...

~Serena's POV~

Bernie looked at me and went off to the nurses station.

-Mrs Dawson, please go ask Mrs Wolfe which patient need to be cared for while I examine Mrs Jones.

Alex stood up and gave me a sad look then went to see Bernie.

-So Mrs Jones...

-Please me Jo, or Sam, which you prefer. She smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

~Serena's POV~

A couple of days passed and today was supposed to be Alex's last day at Holby. Bernie had been in theatre on Darwin with Jac, so I've had the office to myself. AUU, for the first time ever was silent. I think it's because we have Bernie's fans in, every time she away from AAU, it goes quiet. Maybe not as bad as this but that's probably because she hasn't been here the past week...

I haven't missed her... At all may I add...

I go and see Fletcher to check that all is in order, Hansen has been freighting because "Ms. Berenise Wolfe" hasn't been here. I told him all was well and reminded him I coped without her before, but he didn't listen to any of it…

I heard that Alex and Bernie were supposed to be meeting up tonight at Albie's. I might have got a change of clothes…

I spot Fletch with a patient and as he sees me, he makes his way to the nurse's office, to which I am leaning on one of the desks.

-Well hello there Miss Campbell! He smirked.

-Someone's in a good mood, what have I missed?

-Oh nothing… I'm guessing your going to Albie's tonight?

-Um, well I was going to ask to ask if you wanted to go out for a drink, why?

-I just guessed… He giggled to himself and wondered off.

I made my way slowly to my office, observing everyone's movement; I still didn't know why that "friend" of Alex and Bernie's didn't want them to treat her… Unusual…

Once back in the office I new straight away something had changed, was wrong…

I went to check if no one had hacked into the patients notes but no trace of anything missed placed or missing… The computers! I checked mine, nothing. I checked Bernie's. But the computer wasn't even turned on, and there was still the picture of both of us as her wallpaper background. Something was odd though… Her things! Her things were gone! I tried to open some of the cupboards, but they were all locked, even her file cupboard!

Has Alex finally persuaded her to go with her?

Shiraz! I need Shiraz and I need it now!


	12. Chapter 11

~Bernie's POV~  
It was nice to have Alex there but I was rather glad she was going. I missed working on AAU, the trauma unit, having control in theatre and having a shared theatre with Serena, and having coffee with her of a morning and then having a of shiraz of an evening if I was lucky.  
I loved flirting with her discreetly, and the best thing: her doing the same with me! Just sharring my desk with her is amazing.  
I'm so glad I did decide to come here. She is like my own adorable angel.  
It's strange though, I feel different when I see her, when I sense her presents...  
-Right, I'm off then... (Alex lowered her head as she brought me back to reality)  
-Oh okay, yes sure...  
We both got up from our chairs at Albie's and went outside to wish each other goodbye. Tears fell on both of our cheeks...  
-See you soon Bernie...  
-Bye Alex, going to miss you...  
We gave each other one last hug before she got into her car and drove off.

Before going home I had a walk around, I needed to breathe and think stuff over.

Just before turning the last corner to get to the car park someone called my name, they sounded surprised. I stayed still for a while, waitingfor this person to appear out of the bushes.  
-Shit!...  
Suddenly this led appeared out of nowhere, a shoe was thrown as well.  
It was Serena... As she tried to get out of the bushes she obviously feel in as she saw me, she lost her balance and fell down bringing her other leg but ripping the material that covered it showing silky and scratched leg. I placed myself over her and as she looked up she said:  
-Hellooo...  
-How come your in the bushes?  
-More importantly why are you still here?  
I was confused, where did that come from? I helped her up and she just burst into tears...


	13. Chapter 12

~Serena's POV~  
I didn't even know I was crying until Bernie wiped the tears from my checks. She looked worried, it made me feel so bad... And just made me cry even more.  
-What are you don't here? (I snivelled)  
-Well I was at Albie's with Alex but her plane arrives soon so she had to go and I decided I would walk the long way round to the car park, and I was about to go home...  
That was one hell of an explanation! She always knew how to chear me up.  
-But you haven't gone with Alex?  
-Of course not!  
-But, where are you working then?  
-Back to the mad house tomorrow, you working?  
-Um...Yes, but where have all your things got to?  
-Oh, I just had a clean out as you do...  
-But you're not leaving then?  
-Why would I?  
-I thought you were going back to Alex.  
-Why would I go back to Alex when I love...  
She stopped, what, who, why, when?! She dropped her head then lifted it slowly back up revealing blushes on her checks.  
-I love, you...  
That's it! I'm going to die! She said it! Right, keep calm Serena.  
-Right...  
Tears started to rise in her eyes. And something just took over me...


	14. Chapter 13

~Bernie's POV~

How embarrassing, I just let it slip and now she is starring at me, I can't see her to clearly but I can guess it's a weird look...

I looked into her eyes one last time before she kissed me.  
That was the best feeling in the world. All the worries, sadness, anger, all swiped away in an instant.

My Goddess.

She pulled me in closer and I wasn't scared to go deeper into the kiss.

Her soft hair between my fingers, one of her hands round my neck and another sliding up my top.

The followong morning I arrived at AAU to find everyone at the nurse's office, no more Alex or Oliver, Raf was back and laughing away with Fletcher again, like the good old days.

I walked in on Serena changing in the changing room. I don't think a simple black bra look so sexy on someone. I felt my cheeks warm up...

-Morning Bern.

-Morning...

I went over to the mirror to give her space but I just looked in the mirror and saw her behing me.

Her hands sliding around my waist.

-You alright?

-Yes, yes...

I could feel her body heat through my clothes. She got closer to my ear and wispered:

\- I love you too...

A little noise behind the door awakened. I turned around.

-Really? You're not just saying that?

-Of course not, why do you think I came back so early from France? I missed you like mad!

This time I kissed her. It was just as good as the first time.

We both pulled away breathless.

-Dinner? I asked.

-Tonight? She replied with the sweetest smile.

-At mine?

-Okay.

She kissed me one last time before putting her top on and going out of the room witha smirk on her face and me smilling and observing her until she left.

 _ **N~ A-**_ _Well this is the end of this journey, thank you so much to all the people that helped me make this story, that includes reading it before publishing, helping with ideas, giving advise but thank you also for to the readers that have been voting and that have been patient with me during these hard time. So a big thank you to everyone! And I'll be back with a new story soon! Xxx_


End file.
